boombeachfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Matchmaking
Quick read: Your matchmaking score is based off of the number of Victory Points you have. Winning many attacks against Blackguard bases will increase your Victory Point count, and therefore you will typically be matched with harder opponents. Losing many defenses and having lots of invasions will lower your Victory Points causing you to be matched with lower players. Matchmaking Process Matchmaking is mostly based off of your Victory Point count. Winning attacks against player and NPC bases other than Dr. T and Colonel Gearheart award you with Victory Points. As your Victory Point count goes up, you will be matched up against player bases with similar Victory Point counts. Typically, higher Victory Point counts mean you will be matched up against higher level players. Your Victory Point count DOES affect what players own the Resource Base that you discover or refresh, but please note that Victory Points DO NOT affect the difficulty of Lt. Hammerman bases, Colonel Gearheart's War Factories, and Dr. T levels. At lower amounts of Victory Points, Headquarters level is also a factor in multiplayer matchmaking. When you have few Victory Points, you are more likely to be matched with players who have Headquarters that are the same or almost the same level as yours. However, as you achieve higher Victory Point counts, the Headquarters level matching becomes less and less strict, and eventually, Headquarters level stops being a factor in multiplayer matchmaking entirely. Although Resource Base matchmaking works similar to matchmaking with players, it can seem odd when a player with a much higher or lower Victory Point score attacks one of your Resource Bases. This happens because although you are matched with players of a similar Victory Point score, you and/or your opponent will gain or lose Victory Points over time, and as long as neither of you find a new opponent on that Resource Base, you and your opponent could continue to get farther apart in Victory Point scores. If you want to continue to fight opponents of a similar Victory Point score for Resource Bases, find a new opponent on your Resource Bases from time to time. That way, you will be re-matched with players of a similar Victory Point score. Blackguard Base difficulty is not connected with the regular matchmaking system. As you defeat more and more Blackguard Bases, they get progressively harder. The more you beat, the harder new ones will be. You lose Victory Points by losing defenses and from Invasions on your Freed Villages. Each losing defense and Invasion results in the loss of one Victory Point. If your base is easy for players in your Victory Point range to beat, you will naturally lose Victory Points. Invasions happen randomly, but they are more frequent the more Freed Villages you have. While going up in Victory Points will match you up against higher level player bases, the loot from these bases will typically also increase, and the Daily Reward will also be better the higher you are, so having a high Victory Point count is very rewarding, but being too high will cause you to lose more Resources from attackers and make winning attacks harder. Find a range that works well for the level of both your offense and defense. One's Radar level is the most important factor in how many player's maps that you appear on as a base that can be attacked, but victory points play a small role as well. A player with a high victory point score will appear on slightly more player's maps than another player with a lower victory point score and the same level Radar. However, starting when you reach 600 Victory Points, they begin to play a larger role and you will start to appear on more people's maps. This will gradually increase from 600 VP to infinity, so as you get a higher Victory Point count, you will be attackable to more and more people. Victory Points Victory Points represent the success of your campaign. The game's matchmaking system and leaderboards are based on Victory Points. Category:Opponents